


Good Boy

by Magic_Writer



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Am i even good at smut?, Dom/sub, F/M, Smut, i dont know man, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 10:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9320567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magic_Writer/pseuds/Magic_Writer
Summary: He was your beautiful sub and you were delighted to have him.





	1. Chapter 1

Yoosung lay sprawled out on the bed his ankles chained to the bed post his hand cuffed to the headboard, a vibrator was nestled and moving widly in his needy little hole. He was a panting moaning mess, just how you liked him. 

Yoosungs cock was erect and standing proud a ring placed at the base to keep him from cumming. This was his punishment for disobeying you and staying up all night playing his game. 

“Such a naughty boy” you purred out hand ghosting over his cock his whole body jumped at the slight touch to the over stimulated organ. The low whine that came from his throat made you shiver. He was to precious like this.

“Please….please” panting, gasping and twitching you knew what he wanted. He wanted release. A harsh smack to his thigh made him throw his head back and moan 

“Say it right and I just may~” the sing song quality of your voice was solely meant to tease him. And it was working quite well. 

“Please Mistress!” Yoosungs whole body was shaking at this point his poor prostate was surely abused by now, grabbing his face your pressed a rough kiss to his lips, going between his legs you slipped off the ring with practiced ease. A mear second later Yoosung exploded his face twisted in wanton pleasure. 

“Thank you mistress” he gasped out body quivering in the after glow, turning the vibrator off you removed it from his twitching hole the little moan he gave at the sensation was enough for you. 

“Mistress?” how cute he wanted you now, he wanted to feel you around him. Tapping the side of his face in a teasing manor you got up off the bed hips swaying as you walked away.

“When you are a good boy I’ll relase and have my way with you, but for now pet you are to stay chained up and needy for what you can’t have.” blowing him a kisses you exited the room.


	2. Chapter 2

The wicked smile hadnt left your face since your meeting with a guest had began. The little device on your phone was going crazy vibrating against your leg as it changed settings every few minutes. The meeting was an hour long, long enough to punish your beloved Yoosung for his naughty mouth. Poor little sub had thought he could take control with asking you, that didn’t go over so well and has earned him a rather long and tantalizing punishment. 

Shaking hands with the rather unique guest in front of you, you nodded your head and left, the walk back to the shared appartment was long and worth it. Humming a short sweet song you practically skipped back home. 

Unlocking the door you closed and re locked it before making your way to the bedroom. Shedding the last article of clothing you had on you stood in the door way and looked at your beautiful submissive. 

Yoosung was a wreck a large vibrator was wiggling in his tight heat and another small one was placed at the base of his pulsating cock, his stomach and thighs were coated in cum, his lean body glistened with a thin layer of sweat. 

Strolling over you made a little noise in the back off your throat. The sight before you was utterly delicious. 

Yoosungs body jumped and arched as he came again the whimper turned into a long moan when you stroked the still hard organ that stood proud between his legs. 

“Are you going to be a good boy?”

Whimpers, moans, a frantic head nod, none of what you wanted. Giving a hard squeeze to is cock you watched his body almost come off the bed. 

“That’s not what I want, come on puppy use your words like a good boy” lightly stroking his cock in a teasing manor you watched as Yoosung struggled to find his words. 

“ I……goood…….promise…nnnngggggh” 

  
Well that would have to do you pressed your lips in a thin line, two hours of constint coming and the abuse to his ass would be enough to satisfy you. Removing the vibrators you watched him to limp his erection still proud between his legs. 

Grabbing it you lined it up with your own heat before sinking all the way down, with a strangled cry Yoosung came again. Rocking your hips you smirked. 

You weren’t done with him, not by a long shot.


End file.
